Red Dress
by sarbey
Summary: She had come, floating in on an air of indiference, gracefully making her entrance in that poisonous silky red dress that somehow managed to look innocent and dirty at the same time. Hameron, pretty much plotless


A/N Wow, I'm back online. My computer broke down a few weeks ago, nothing worked, couldn't even get it to start anymore. Now I have to rewrite every little thing I had already finished. This one was the first. New chapters to my stories will hopefully follow soon. A huge thanks to my parents for the new computer they got me for christmas. This story is dedicated to them even though they'll probably never get to read it. :-) Well, anyway, this is sort of a late christmas present to all Hameron shippers out there.

Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as the door closed he had her pressed up against the wall, claiming her mouth in a blatantly possessive kiss. She moaned into his mouth, clutching his shirt tightly and submitting to the overwhelming dominance he had over her senses. He whole body was on fire. Every little touch he inflicted on her oversensitive skin seemed to ignite a new flame and even though she welcomed the heat she feared it might consume her very being, taking her, burning her until nothing was left but a quivering mass of melted Cameron – ish goo.

He changed the angle of the kiss allowing him to push his tongue deeper into her mouth, tasting her, devouring her and God if she died now, she would go happily.

His hands busied themselves with the smooth, silken material of her dress. Squeezing her right breast, taking one nipple and twisting it slightly and she did not just squeak, because that so wasn't her.

But then, he always had the talent to bring out sides in her even she didn't now existed in the first place.

He chuckled, apparently satisfied with her response and she could hear his cane being discarded to the ground.

He pulled back and she looked up, ice blue meeting emerald green. His eyes were dark with passion, a raw need shining deep beyond the apparent lust, a need that longed to be fulfilled.

She was pretty sure her eyes held a similar expression.

He grinned at her mischievously and grinded his pelvis against hers, the impressive bulge tightly pressing against her own need, heightening her arousal even more.

She threw her head back against the wall and whimpered her hands clutching at his shoulders.

House heard her response and couldn't believe they were doing this, hell, at the moment he couldn't believe they had waited so long to do this. His mouth left hers and he started to spill short but pronounced kisses over her cheeks, moving to her jaw and descending down her throat to her neck. His mind was busy taking in her response to every tough, collecting, categorizing and filing away for later use while his hands roamed her delicious curves, itching to relieve her of every barrier that still separated them. He desperately wanted, no needed to get his hands on her skin, wanting to know if it was as smooth and silky, as perfect and flawless as his imagination had taunted him with so many times.

God, how often had he secretly fantasized when he spotted her in her lab coat that covered her always so damn professional clothes. She had taunted him, the snug vests and dark coloured slacks arousing him more than low rider jeans and low cut tops on other women ever had.

Over the years he'd lost count of the times he'd imagined ripping off that coat, bending her over his desk and taking her there and then.

He had become well adjusted to hiding his response, until this particular evening.

He should have known it, really. Cuddy announcing the yearly Christmas party had been the first clue. He knew he had no choice besides attending and suffering through the evening, but Cameron telling them that she would be there as well was the next blow to his defences, her stating she would come in red should have been a dead giveaway.

Cameron.

In red.

Really, he should have seen it coming.

He'd managed to behave himself for the first half of the evening, silently sulking at the bar with only Wilson keeping him company. But then she had come. Floating on an air of indifference, gracefully making her entrance in that poisonous silky red dress that somehow managed to look innocent and dirty at the same time.

She had every respectable male between seven and seventy drooling by the time she'd stepped over the threshold.

Including him, of course.

He'd groaned and ordered another scotch upon noticing her dress was low cut in the back, showing off smooth, flawless skin, causing his groin to twitch with appreciation.

Wilson just chuckled and made a hasty retreat, leaving him to his misery and she just had to come and greet him, did she?

Yeah, doomed.

He'd tried to ignore her, he really did. Every question she directed at him he shot down. He pretty much spent the whole evening nursing a glass of single malt, desperately trying to keep his eyes everywhere but on her deliciously tempting curves.

Then she started to dance.

He'd been able to ignore Foreman, knowing the other doctor had absolutely no intentions towards the young immunologist aside from a big brother attitude that flared up occasionally. Wilson hadn't been a problem either, the oncologist well aware of the fact that his pathetic life would be all but over if he did as much as looking at her the wrong way.

Chase however was an entirely different matter. Aware of the fact that the Australian harboured a pretty big crush on his female colleague, House had really tried to resist temptation. But seeing her laughing with Chase, seeing her pressing herself against him relaxed, happy, something in him had snapped.

He'd slammed down his glass, took his cane and none too gently relieved Chase of his dancing partner, claiming her for herself.

Cameron had looked at him confused when he grabbed her, not really dancing at all, that was something he hadn't been able to do in a long time.

Their eyes looked and for the first time, standing in a room full of happily chatting and dancing people, they didn't need to talk at all.

Their eyes held a silent communication.

_House what…_

_Mine…_

She blinked confused.

_Why_

_Why what_

Why now 

His eyes changed; taking on a gentle intensity she had only seen once before, the time she'd found him looking at Stacy…

Oh 

He smiled ruefully.

_Yeah, oh. _

Still trying to wrap her head around the fact that House might actually feel something for her, might even love her, he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head lightly.

They looked at each other again and really, who could blame them with almost three years of constant sexual tension catching up, left the party in a hurry.

They didn't notice a chuckling Wilson and a dumbfounded looking Cuddy watching them leave, both too occupied with each other.

"James?" Cuddy asked bewildered.

"Hm?"

"What the hell…?"

Wilson grinned. "I guess he finally pulled his head out of his ass." He turned to her. "Care for another dance, Dr Cuddy?" he asked nonchalantly.

She chuckled and took the offered hand, letting him take the lead for once.

"Certainly, Dr Wilson. It would be a pleasure."

---

House and Cameron however had taken the fastest way back to his apartment possible.

Which was exactly where they were now.

They'd made their way to his bedroom by now, his shoes, tie and shirt lost on the way as well as her coat and purse. He stopped her when she attempted to remove her dress at once, taking in her flushed face and impatient look in her eyes.

"House what…?"

He chuckled softly and turned her around.

"Let me."

He started to unzip her dress, slowly, savouring every inch of pale, ivory skin while dropping soft kisses to her neck.

She moaned in response.

"God."

Normally he would have answered with a sarcastic remark but he was way too caught up with slipping the thin straps off red satin from her shoulders.

He dress silently fell to the ground leaving Cameron in nothing but black lace.

Black lace.

He was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven.

He turned her around again and kissed her, this time going slowly, taking his time to thoroughly explore her taste.

With a gentle push he brought them both to fall, safely landing on the dark blue comforter that covered his bed, his strong arms holding himself above her, careful not to crush her.

He had promised her after all.

She smiled at him trough half lidded eyes, softly biting her lip. He brought his lips back to hers while his eager hands roamed her body making good use of the knowledge he had already gained earlier. His mouth wandered down her face to her throat, softly nipping at the smooth skin.

Meanwhile his hands had found the clasp of her bra and he removed the flimsy garment, tossing it aside carelessly. He took one shiny, rosy nipple in his mouth and bit down.

Her body arched of the bed and her hands gripped the sheets tightly. She didn't make many sounds aside from an occasional moan and those tiny little whimpers whenever he had discovered another of her sweet spots, so he set himself a goal for this night.

Making her scream.

Grinning smugly against her skin he brought his hands into the game, lightly tracing the outlines of her curves, while he spilled sweet kisses down her taunted stomach, he could feel her muscles quivering at the sensation, until he finally reached the lace covered goal of his administrations.

He pressed a kiss right in the middle of the triangle and got a moan in response.

Yes.

Suddenly he could feel her hands grabbing his scalp and she yanked him upwards until they were face to face. Her eyes held a desperate yet impatient expression.

"House…"Almost a plea, almost a warning, he chuckled softly and pressed his lips to her, nibbling, coaxing her into submission while his hands relieved her of her panties, slowly moving them down her long, incredibly smooth legs.

She buried her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around him and it occurred to her then that while she was completely naked by now, he still ad a decent amount of clothes on his body.

Her hands wandered to the front of his pants, snugly cupping his hardness through the soft fabric getting her a groan in response.

It was her turn to grin smugly.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, nibbling on the skin while her nimble fingers removed the last barriers that still separated them until finally reaching their destination.

He pulled back and his eyes met hers, darkened with heavy lust and desire, and God he had to have her, now.

She felt the same need apparently because before he could even blink she had pushed down his pants and freed his throbbing length. Their eyes still locked, she guided him to her entrance and moaned at the first contact with his heated flesh.

Slowly he pushed himself into her silken depths, his eyes never leaving hers, savouring every inch of their sweet union until he was seated deep inside her and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, burying his face in her neck again.

He stilled and relished in the warmth her body radiated.

"House?"

"Hm?"

"Move." She stated impatiently.

He chuckled and complied immediately, setting a slow and steady pace. He kissed her roughly, his tongue mimicking the actions of his lower body getting moans and tiny little whimpers in response to every thrust. Her legs tightened around him and she locked her ankles behind his back gaining him better access to reach even deeper.

Feeling herself building up quickly her hands wandered down to his buttocks gripping tightly, she wanted him to come with her. And soon enough the world shattered around her, she came screaming his name. Her eyes screwed shut she felt him loosing control over his movements, he pushed harder, deeper and finally he followed her over the edge, burying his head in the crook of her neck, effectively muffling what sounded like her name.

Somewhere in the back of his mind House noticed that he had in fact reached his goal and made her scream. But he was way too comfortable to comprehend anything beyond the warmth Cameron's body provided. Even the pain in his leg seemed to have faded to a numb throbbing at the time being and he more than just welcomed the feeling.

Rather ungracefully he turned them around and placed her on top of him.

She wriggled a bit making herself more comfortable.

"Want me to go?" she mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled, it seemed she wasn't more able to form any coherent words at the moments than he was. And so he just took the comforter and covered them both tightening his arms around her.

Her gentle voice accompanied him to the safe comfort of sleep.

"Love you too, House." She answered every unspoken statement he had made earlier that day and before he could answer, he had already slipped into his dreams, for the first time taking with him more than just the memory of her.

* * *

I seem to have developed a fondness for plotless Hameron smut. What does that say about me? 


End file.
